narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masa Nakamura
Masa Nakamura is a Missing-nin from Kumogakure who is more widely known as "Hunter", due to his unparalleled success as a bounty hunter. Nakamura is feared for his dangerously eccentric and often psychotic tendencies, as well as his cruelty. Throughout his life, Nakamura has targeted and murdered individuals with bloodline traits; including Uchiha and Hyūga to name a few. Background Nakamura and his team were first introduced in Part I, when they hunted down and took on an ANBU team which consisted of his target; Densetsu Uchiha. The mission went successfully at first, with Nakamura's superior skillset enabling him to butcher all of the ANBU except Uchiha and Hiroki Nara, whom he later drew into a trap. In an unexpected turn of events, Nakamura cut down the Nara, who sacrificed himself to save his friend. Enraged, the Uchiha activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and massacred Nakamura's team, forcing Nakamura to lose his own left hand in the process to the Amaterasu, enraged Nakamura disappeared, vowing to take revenge on the Uchiha, but the disappearance of the latter after his clan's massacre disrupted his plans to track Densetsu down. Despite Densetsu re emerging later as a famous vigilante, Nakamura still had no way of tracking him down, as his movements were spontaneous and never fixed. Nakamura decided to wait, gradually biding his time and getting stronger, until making his move finally more than twenty years later...now targeting a more achievable target, Densetsu's own son, Juro Uchiha, and his eyes. Personality Masa on his sane day is a highly eccentric man. Everything he does, from his walk to his talk can be described as the definition of eccentricity. However these occasionally idiotic traits hide a very disturbed, calculating, intelligent individual who can even turn cotton candy into a lethal weapon. Masa is polite and intuitive, paying attention to the tiniest details when engaged in conversations or partaking in a hunt. Masa is also incredibly sly, a trait which complements his eccentricities very well. Masa also possesses a psychotic side which shows up whenever he is close to completing his goals. This madness seems to have been cultivated when he lost almost his whole left arm to the Amaterasu, as he amputated it himself to prevent the flames from spreading. Due to then not possessing the ability to wield the Lightning Release (ironically his affinity), he bit off his own arm from under his bicep; an excruciating process which pushed him over the edge, but ultimately highlighted his incredible will to survive. Masa's cruelty is also absolute; he came up with a way to decapitate his victims and enable them to stay alive long enough to witness their torso separate from their head, making the individual stars at his/her own headless body for around a minute. He also performed gruesome torture on his victims; crudely castrating his victims with a chisel and hammer, disemboweling and setting fire to intestines while his victims screamed in agony, peeling back the layers of their flesh while they lived and worse. Masa also obsessively collected Sharingan and Byakugan, possessing eleven Sharingan and three Byakugan in his collection. He desired first to gouge out Densetsu's eyes, but given the latter's power and combat experience, Masa was forced to wait throughout the years. Eventually news of Densetsu's son, Juro's own superb Mangekyō Sharingan ability caused Masa to desire to obtain his eyes, his first set of Mangekyō Sharingan. Apprarance Abilities While he is a middle aged man, Nakamura is still pretty much at the peak of his abilities, taking down enemies much younger than he is with little to no difficulty. Nakamura's expert usage of the Lightning and Storm Releases make him a very dangerous opponent with very few weaknesses. His ability to play to his strengths effectively overcomes many of his weaknesses, as they have been polished to absolute, brutal perfection. Nakamura possesses a large array of ninjutsu to double as both offensive and defensive techniques, with him placing heavy emphasis on smooth and see less transitions between the two. Nakamura has hunted down and killed six Uchiha and two Hyuga, and is very well versed on the strengths and weaknesses of their Kekkei Genkai as such. Possessing high chakra levels, Nakamura is perfectly capable of withstanding drawn out duels, which is also a rarity considering his age. He also wields Osoroshīken with unmatched prowess, usually relying on it alone to cause carnage and destruction. Intelligence Having a very high intelligence quotient suspected to be well over 160, Nakamura is a nightmare to strategise against, simply because of his cruel and effective cunning, and sly tricks. A thorough analyser and researcher, Nakamura rarely goes into battle with a hazy notion of his opponent, and relies on getting his opponents to strategic areas for himself, to finish them off efficiently. Nakamura is also heavily adaptable, able to switch his plans of attack and improvise when necessary, while coming off with the goods. Relying heavily on misdirection and dangerous tricks, Nakamura's intelligence and lack of moral values give rise to a merciless disposition, as he gels the two together dangerously and flawlessly. Masa Nakamura also employs mindgames frequently with his opponents; purposely leaving violent, gory messages when he knows he's being tracked. He apparently is also a very talented investigator and spy, able to mince his words well and function superbly undercover to unravel information. Masa's 40 years of combat experience also gives him a clear advantage in his battles. Ninjutsu Elemental Transformation Kekkei Genkai Storm Release Chakra and Physical Attributes Kenjutsu Nakamura is a very adept swordsman, and an expert in channeling his chakra into his weapon for defensive and offensive purposes. Wielding the unique blade Osoroshīken, Nakamura not only is a dangerous duellist, he also possesses the various abilities which the sword gifts him. While perfectly capable of killing several Kenjutsu masters with raw swordplay alone, he tends to favour sneak attacks using his blade when faced with non-Kenjutsu fighters. Nakamura's style of fighting is very shockingly precise and energy conserving for a lunatic, preferring to rely on deft footwork and well worked wrist movements contrary to powerful and heavy attacks. This hybrid fencing/Kendo style allows Nakamura to conserve his energy and partake in long drawn out duels where he could tire his opponents and finish them with slow, painful attacks.